Letters
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: A series of letters passed between Fred Weasley and his 'enemy'. Fluff. Angst.
1. Thanks

**Just something i thought would be cute... it's sorta my way of saying that if I dont have any homework, i'll be on fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fat-Lips,<p>

Guess what? I hate your guts! Though you probally know that by _now..._but honestly? A pelican in my closet? Not very mature, yet very well initiated! I give you promts.

Though I do wonder how much trouble you got in...probally tons eh? Ahaha...

i wish.

How's your cauldren doing eh? Just letting you know that it _was _me who hot glued the lid shut when you went to the bathroom, I must say you really should keep your door locked.

And thank-you, greatly, for that _lovely_ surprise you 'dropped' in my bag at breakfast this morning! Professer Snape spent two _painful_ hours rubbing Dragon-Dung Remover on my arm.

80 points from Gryffindor.

Is Georgie liking the cupcakes I left for him? He better be, because it took my half an hour to figure out how to put a potion in baking. Am I stupid?

Anyways, I must be going. Wouldn't want to miss an opertunity to get you in trouble.

Hatefully,

Alana


	2. Warning

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Drama Bug,<p>

And I love you to! Nice to here from you again, what has it been? Three hours?

Nice to know you enjoyed the bird! We know your terrified of them!

I love your hair by the way! Did you cut it? Or is it just naturally falling out?

I hope Ernie knows he can do better then that...How'd you two get together anyway? A dare?

Angelina wants to tell you something, her letter will be attached to the back of this.

George _loved_ the cookies! He loved them so much that he barfed them up before any effects could kick in!

You might wanna watch your back these next few days, we just might have something up our sleeves. ;)

Sencerly,

Fred.

..

..

..

Dear Bitch,

Hi! It's Angelina Johnson, and I'm gonna say this once.

Stay away from Fred.

Don't play dumb, I know you have a crush on him. Everyone at Hogwarts does. Now, Next potions class your going to leave me and Fred and George and Lee, and ALL the Gryffindor's alone, and your just gonna sit calmly with your stupid Hufflepuff group the _entire_ time.

If I see you turn your head towards us _once_, there will be hell to play.

See you on the Quidditch pitch!

Angelina XOXO


	3. Smooth

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Fat-Lips,<p>

It's been exactly one week since I received your last letter. I must say, your girlfriend isn't very scary.

How's your arm by the way? Sorry about that bludger I sent you, just couldn't help it. :)

For your information, I never, and will never _ever_ have a 'crush' on you.

I nearly barfed at the thought.

And tell George I said 'Smooth Moves', are you two daft or did you realize that you can't possibly puke out every content of you stomach.

I saw his face to.

Very nice :)

And why the hell do you need to get involved with my love life? It's my business, not yours.

Hope you have fun at the Yule ball, see you there ;)

Hatefully,

Alana


	4. Fugly

**Enjoy! I really hate myself for writing this next one, but it starts a whole new subject in their conversations.**

* * *

><p>Dear Drama Bug,<p>

I'm sorry, but I need to say this.

Your not that pretty.

You honestly need to _stop _thinking of yourself as beautiful, because in reality your about as atractive as a troll.

And sorry to break it to you, but Ernie's going to dump you at the Ball. Have fun!

And Angelina isn't my girlfriend, but she sure as hell wants to be. And if she asks, chances are that I'll say yes.

Stop writing me, I don't a reputation for conversing with a fugly hag like you.

Fred


	5. Hurt

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

You know what? I give a fuck what you think of me!

And I only write you to try and stop you from bothering me in person! Tell Angelina she got her wish, and I hope your happy about Ernie, he did dump me.

Now, _you _leave _me_ alone, because I'm sick of you Weasley's ripping apart my life!

Alana


	6. Sorry

**Enjoy! there in their seventh year now, and a LOT has happened!**

* * *

><p>Dear Alana,<p>

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for offending you, I'm sorry for bugging you; I'm sorry.

I was stupid last year, naive. I guess I thought I would be cooler if I verbally attacked you. I don't know.

Are you alright? I haven't seen you at any of the meals since the Start of Term feast, and I`m worrid because when I did see you, you didn`t look too good.

Did something happen this summer? Are you having family problems? Are you dealing with Cedric...? I know you two were close, it must be very hard on you.

I wanna be friends, just...please respond.

Truely,

Fred Weasley


	7. Please

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Dear Alana,<p>

Alana, respond. Please. I miss your letters, and I`m awefully worried. Look, it`s been two weeks since I sent that last letter, and I uderstand that your still very angry at me. I talked to Hannah, I asked Ernie, hell I even went to the Headmaster. No one has seen you outside of classes.

At least respond with an insult of some sort.

P.S. If you don`t respond before three days from now, I`ll have to do something extremely stupid.

Fred.


	8. Leave

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Fred.<p>

I`m sick of you. I`m sick of your letters. I`m sick of this.

Leave me alone. Don`t look for me.

My personal life is none of your business and you made it perfectly clear last year that you don`t givea fuck if I`ll alright or not.

I don`t care if your `sorry` because I know that your not.

Alana.


	9. Reason

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Alana,<p>

Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.

Forgive me.

I`m sorry, I was a dumb, dim-witted, daft, stupid, moronic, crazy, _git._

I was way out of line.

But there was a reason.

I liked you alright.

The only reason me and George wanted to pick on _you_ was because i had a huge crush on you in our first year.

Bloody hell, I _still_ like you!

Just, meet me at the lake tonight at 8. I swear I`ll explain everything.

Your beautiful. I love your eyes, I;ve honestly never seen anything that shade of blue. Your hair made me have to catch my breath. So long and golden. Your lips...you get the point. Look, i don`t care if you don`t feel the same. I just need to know your fine. I need to see you.

Forever yours,

Fred


	10. Hate

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Fred,<p>

I HATE YOU! Why the hell did you have to do this! Why ME!

I`ve never met anyone so mean in my entire life!

You just had to bug me and bug me, intill I cracked didn`t you? Then you just HAD to tear me down even more my saying those things!

And now, YOUR saying that you return the feelings I have felt for you for so _so_ long?

I don`t buy it.

Now, I asked nicely before, but you need to.

Leave.

Me!

ALONE!

Alana.


	11. End

**Enjoy! I wrote this entire story in the course of an hour... I FEEL OCOMPLISHED!**

* * *

><p>Years Later (2) The family and friends of both Fred Weasley and Alana Redwood would receive letters.<p>

Letters saying.

**Dear Family and Freinds...**

**We happily announce and invite you to the Wedding of:**

**Fred Weasley and Alana Redwood**

**the Burrow**

**bring Parchment :)**


End file.
